


Day Twenty-Six: Concussion

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [26]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Concussions, Genji is like ew PDA, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Jesse McCree, M/M, Soft Hanzo Shimada, Whump, Whumptober 2020, and he's happy for them, but he loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-Six: ConcussionOrHanzo takes a knock to the head, Jesse is in charge of looking after himIf he can find him that is
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Day Twenty-Six: Concussion

"You are the worst babysitter ever McCree" Genji smirked with his arms crossed.

"Hey! You know how damn quiet he is, that an' tryin' to keep him on bed rest ain't gonna happen" Jesse mumbled with a hand over his eyes.

"He's got a concussion, this would be one of the hardest times to lose him" Jesse groaned as Genji continued to tease him.

"Listen I'm tryin my damn best here, Angie's the doctor, not me"

Five minutes.

Five minutes Jesse had left Hanzo along to go grab something from Angela to help him with his concussion he had gotten on a recent mission.

When he had arrived back to their bedroom, the bed was empty and Hanzo was gone.

Leading Jesse to where he was now, he had been looking for the past twenty minutes for the concussed archer.

He had found _a_ Shimada, but not the Shimada he was looking for.

"You need to attach a GPS tracker or something to him, maybe a bell might do the trick" Genji suggested making Jesse raise an eyebrow.

"A bell? Really? Imagine Hanzo with a damn bell, I think he'd kill us all if we tried" Although the thought was kinda cute in Jesse's mind, he'd rather stay alive then attempt to attach a bell to his partner.

The sound of the mess hall door swishing open made the pair look over to the doorway.

Standing there was Hanzo, in his sleepwear looking both disheveled, confused and lost.

Jesse's heart melted a little looking over his partner, he could be all gooey later however, right now he had to take care of Hanzo.

"There you are darlin! Where did you wander off too?" Jesse questioned as he walked towards Hanzo, his arms slightly out in an offer.

To say he was shocked was an understatement when Hanzo all but slotted himself into his hold. PDA was not something Hanzo enjoyed, the fact that he was openly hugging Jesse in front of his brother meant he was _really_ out of it.

"I... I don't know, I wanted to get something whilst you were gone but... I forget" Hanzo mumbled against Jesse's torso.

"Aw honey, how about I get you back to bed and then maybe you'll remember what you wanted. I can get it for you" Jesse suggested, thankful when Hanzo gave a gentle nod and didn't protest.

"I'm dizzy" Hanzo complained, his nose scrunching up in that way that made Jesse's heart weak.

"I know pumpkin, you took a mighty bump to the head" Jesse's hand went gently to the back of Hanzo's head, his fingers threading through the hair

Hanzo grumbled and squished his face into Jesse's chest

"Genji's fault"

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Genji replied sounding more than a little offended.

Hanzo grumbled again and didn't respond. Jesse looked over his shoulder with a smug look, the ninja rolling his eyes and walking away in response.

"Come on darlin, let's get you to bed"

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost finished!
> 
> I can't believe I've actually made it this far!
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
